1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and method for manufacturing the same, semiconductor device modules, circuit substrates and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Stacked type semiconductor devices having a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips have been developed. There is a problem with the conventional stacked type semiconductor devices because they are manufactured by stacking individual semiconductor chips, and therefore the productivity is poor.
It is an advantage of the present invention to improve the productivity of the stacked type semiconductor devices.